This invention relates generally to air handling equipment and more particularly concerns heat exchange systems.
Known heat exchange systems are generally box-shaped and perform with efficiencies that can be quantitatively or experientially determined. Recently, a triangular air flow system was developed which orients heating coils in double or compound angles in relation to its fan in order to increase heating efficiency. The triangular air flow system in theory increases the velocity of air flowing directly through its heating coils and reduces bounce-back air turbulence, noise and static pressure on its fan. Based on tests of the triangular air flow system, its plenum chamber exit air flow speeds are in the order of 700 fpm and its noise levels are in the order of 64-67 db, compared to speed and noise level ranges of 700 to 900 fpm and 64-67 db for a variety of box-shaped air flow systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an air flow system having improved efficiency in comparison to box-shaped and triangular air flow systems. Another object of the present invention is to provide an air flow system having increased plenum chamber exit air flow speeds in comparison to box-shaped and triangular air flow systems. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air flow system having reduced noise levels in comparison to box-shaped and triangular air flow systems.